thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelos Wilder
Current Background Zelos Wilder, heir to the Wilder Family and Chosen of Mana of Tethe'alla, was single-handedly one of the most complicated members of the Heroes of the Journey of Regeneration. From start to finish, he was constantly on edge with the party, and at times, even betrayed them to either the Renegades or Cruxis. In the end, it was Lloyd's ramblings that made Zelos Wilder change ultimately to an ally, who fought alongside them to the true regeneration of the worlds. In the roleplay, Zelos follows after Raine and Genis, having lost sight of them in his world. While he's fairly clear in this intents, to find his friends, he doesn't hesitate to re-earn his title as a casanova along the way. First Arc First Arrival Zelos first arrives in Gallia, where Judith is fighting against Kefka while Kuja watches. A small run-in with Teddie leads to Kuja joining in the fray, as a team is formed and the trio do battle. Their fight ends with Kefka's boredom, as the trio stick together and ride off on Baul, Judith's friend. The trio pick up Yubel-Johan just before boarding Baul, along with a Chocobo. Zelos keeps an eye on Yubel-Johan since he looked male but for some reason, came off as distinctly female. It wasn't until Rukia arrived by landing on him and pointing out that Johan was possessed that he acted on it, acting on behalf of Judith and Rukia. They free Johan, and Zelos goes inside to have a chat with Judith about his origins. An alarmed Teddie interrupts them, telling them about Raine's scent changing. He and Judith return outside, and before they know it, Link and Tatl drop from the sky, once more on Zelos. They arrive at Tower Library, where they run into the Dark Signers Carly Nagisa and Yukiko Amagi. After teaming up with Rise and Anise Tatlin, the party was now headed to Inaba's famous hotsprings. Zelos was busy plotting his next move. Inaba The boys went to Junes, while the girls relaxed. While the boys were at the store, they met Kenpachi and Yachiru. After a fight broke out between Link and Kenpachi, Zelos got in the way, and convinced them they should stop for the moment. Zelos was then landed on thrice more, once by Kiryu, once by the shy Fluttershy, and the third and final time by Aigis, while he was on his way to spying on the girls. The final time, Aigis, happened while he was on the roof over the hotsprings, peeking over because of a prank Johan had pulled. Zelos was knocked into the hotspring, Teddie following promptly after. He got the best view of Judith while in the hotsprings. A large chaos erupted, mostly with Rukia, who Zelos believed to be "a Washboard Dragon" as she attacked. He makes a narrow escape, and starts upstairs to chat with Teddie. Judith summoned Zelos downstairs to talk to her, and Zelos was given Ba'ul's whistle. Judith and Zelos then shared a romantic moment, before Judith realized she needed to change. Zelos went upstairs while she did so. However, he ran back down when he heard strange noises, only to find that Yubel has possessed the lovely Judith, and taken her away. Zelos, Teddie, and Johan gathered the others, and the group decided to work together to save Judith from Yubel. They call this newfound group Team Flirt. When the Tower of Salvation fell, Zelos started to check for those who were in danger, and with Teddie's help, spotted the Black Knight, Sundown Kid, and Eve trying to race for town. Zelos went to save the Black Knight while Eve and Sundown Kid successfully escaped. Second Arc Yubel's Last Stand After three months of chasing Yubel, Team Flirt finally confronts her at the Tower of Salvation Ruins. During the battle they meet up with Bruno Borrelli and Ken Ichijouji. The battle is very difficult, but they manage to grab Judith away from the Duel Spirit early on in the fight. After Yubel's charm ability gets in the way one too many times, and she hurts one too many of Zelos' pals and hunnies, Zelos' loses it, summoning his wings and losing his cool as Edge arrives in time to do the unison attack, Gaia's Judgment. Injured and in need of a doctor for Judith, the group then travels to Neo Domino City, where Bruno assures she will be in good care. Neo Domino City Mayhem After their arrival in Neo Domino City, Zelos runs into trouble, trouble, and more trouble. The very next day after Judith is admitted to the hospital, Sector Security arrests Zelos for being an angel, something he was trying to keep hidden. After an intensive interrogation, Zelos gets out free as a bird, where he, Bruno, Rise, and Teddie run into Colette Brunel. However, the confusing reunion was brief, as Zelos and the others noticed that Metal Heads were attacking the city. All of them jumped in to try and help the city fight off the monsters, who to them, their aims were quite unknown. Fortunately, the creatures eventually withdrew but not without a price. Ion had been captured by Kuja and it was up to Team Flirt to save him! However, before that, Zelos, Teddie, and Johan politely asked if they could make a quick stop at a location in city, where Teddie could detect that their friends were located. They pick up Tear Grants and Sailor Neptune along the way. This detour turned into a nightmare when Zelos unknowingly hit on Jack Atlas and Yosuke Hanamura, as they threw him into a closet in Martha's house with Johan. After several awkward mishaps in there, both Zelos and Johan were given Kämpfer bracelets by their respective messengers, leading to a very shocked crowd awaiting them outside. To enact revenge, Zelos baited Yosuke into a night on the town with her, to make up for the horrible circumstance that had befallen them, holding nothing back, even using Kaede Sakura to bait them into the situation. That night is when Walpurgis Night struck the city at midnight. Walpurgis Night During the battle of Walpurgis Night, Zelos is initially seen at a diner, eating amongst her friends and having a good time. However, those times end abruptly when Dark Kain drops in for a small surprise visit, aiming to kill Sailor Neptune. Intent on defending her hunnies, Zelos jumps into the fight, battling against the armored knight with newfound powers she didn't think she had. She eventually is forced to try and recover Teddie, who is terrified about something he smells. This leads to both of them ending up crushed under falling rubble when Momentum finally erupts. Personality Zelos is a flirt to his core, and if there is not someone of the female gender to hit on, he pouts about there not being one to hit on. It is clear there is someone back home he harbors feelings for-but at the same time-it is also clear he harbors feelings for another. Zelos does not hesitate to make comments, be romantic, or chivalrous. When it comes to his friends, he will be loyal to them, even if he is hiding a secret. When it comes to the ladies-well, they beat his friends unless his friends beat him. Abilities Angelic Senses: As a part of a race called the Angels, Zelos' senses have been heightened extremely by his Cruxis Crystal. To make a long story short, he is not an easy man to sneak up on. Just because he isn't watching doesn't mean he doesn't know you're there. Additionally, he is also noticeably stronger than the average human when he wants to be. Zelos takes a lot of effort to hide these abilities, but still makes use of them. Magic Swordsman: Zelos has been trained ever since he was little in the way of swords and magic. While he does not have the full power behind many of his attacks, it does have a finesse to it that makes him a faster striker than normal. Mana Detection and Use: Zelos was injected with Aionis, and since this is so he is capable of minor mana detection and use for his spells. Unfortunately, his detection skills are a far cry from anything a half-elf would do, and it would take years of training in it for him to even be comparable at it. He uses it to identify people as human or not human. Flight: Zelos has orange mana wings, which are often kept out of sight. He does not associate with them as they remind him of his Chosen status. He likes coming across as a normal, likable noble. He will use them in an emergency situation, however. Zelos prefers to use a rheaird for flight, a flying machine from his world that uses mana to make itself airborne and propel itself across the sky. Red Kämpfer Bracelet: Bestowed to him by the Seppuku Rabbit Messenger, Zelos was given the ability to transform (mostly against his will) into a Kämpfer, a being intent on destroying others with opposing bracelets...well, that's what they say. Anyhow. Zelos is on the red team, and when transformed, he takes the form of a woman. Zelos in this form obtains a speed boost, and a special sword only available to him in this form. The sword otherwise has no additional abilities. His transformation sequence is fire-themed. Combat Zelos will often be a showboat and use fancy sword techniques over his techniques. Unlike previous characters played by IceEnchantress09, Zelos uses his full spell list, which is available here. Zelos, when the only one with healing spells available, will play the role of support, but if someone with healing abilities presents themselves, he'll work as an aid to those on the frontlines. His spells are fairly diverse, with some elemental techniques, some sword techniques, and some healing techniques. During the course of the roleplay, he's gained the following unison attacks and mystic artes: Gaia's Judgement (40 TP): Unison Attack with Edge only. Zelos casts Judgment when Edge casts Quake to cause a two part assault. The opponent(s) (depending on proximity) are thrown upwards with a earth-based strike, then knocked down with the rays of random light. This attacks from moderate to severe damage, and takes ten seconds to cast (due to the casting time of Judgment). Divine Moonlight (100 TP): Mystic Arte with Judith only. Zelos and Judith are both required to be in Overlimit for this spell to enact. First, a spell circle covers the field as a series of lightning strikes crash the outside and charge the ground, striking all opponents within with a lightning attack. Then, the pair perform a series of rapid strikes, striking every enemy in the area once each with their weapons. The pair then appear beside each other, and back to back as they raise their weapons up, and lights raise up from the ground striking much like Shining Bind. This can cast in five seconds, and overall damage is moderate to severe depending on location in the spell circle that is first formed. Fiery Beast (24 TP): Variant of a Unison attack with Aigis and Athena. Athena charges at the opponent. When she's about to strike, the ground erupts in flames and Athena performs her slamming charge, now with an added lion's head for more knockback. This strikes for moderate damage, and can cast in five seconds. Lightning Bear Blade (9 TP): Unison attack with Teddie only. Zelos charges Teddie's Bear Blade with electricity as it improves in its strike damage. It casts in a split second. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09